Sette
by anna1755
Summary: Si incontrano finalmente… Dove e quando lo lascio alla fantasia dei lettori. Tutte le parole che Maya avrebbe detto, trascorsi sette lunghi anni e l'effetto dirompente che esse avranno. Spero di aver fatto bene i conti! Buona lettura.


_**Sette**_

"Ti amo!"…

Lo sguardo fisso alla presenza che aveva compiuto un passo all'interno della stanza.

E lui, sapiente penombra indotta dalle tende socchiuse e dalla luce opaca del tramonto morente…

Lui, forse non aveva coraggio di rivelare le parole in faccia, agli occhi di colei ch'era entrata.

Più giovane di lui di undici anni…

Quelli sarebbero sempre scorsi tra loro.

Muro invalicabile, montagna impossibile da scalare, abisso incandescente capace d'incenerire, ove sarebbe stato inutile addentrarsi.

Il tempo era trascorso…

Ne erano trascorsi sette da quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta.

"Ragazzina…".

L'appellativo eruppe…

Nessuna parola da parte dell'ospite.

L'appellativo sussurrato dunque, per colmare il silenzio, indurre il ricordo degli anni trascorsi, il primo incontro, gli scontri…

Rammentare a se stesso e all'altra che quegli undici anni sarebbero sempre stati lì, a dividere le loro sorti.

Ne erano trascorsi sette e quegli anni, undici anni, adesso parevano esser divenuti una sorta di collina verde e rigogliosa, una siepe di gelsomini in fiore, un lago, un poco asciugato dall'arsura dell'estate, così che i piedi avrebbero potuto anche attraversarlo e godere della frescura ma non annegarci dentro.

Si morse il labbro l'uomo…

Il silenzio gelava il tepore del tramonto che insisteva striato e beffardo a ricamare ombre grigie sulla parete opposta.

"Perdonami…".

La richiesta scivolò un poco straziata tra le labbra per colmare il tempo colmo del silenzio dell'altra.

Ancora silenzio…

L'altra era rimasta lì, in silenzio, il passo leggero, il corpo flessuoso seppur irrigidito.

L'altra era rimasta lì, in silenzio.

Pareva davvero una di quelle pause studiate per catturare l'attenzione degli spettatori.

Pareva davvero che l'ospite non fosse in una semplice stanza d'una villa di campagna, lo sguardo aperto sul mare e le spalle a ridosso di dolci colline ingiallite ed arse d'estate, immerse nel frinire delle cicale e nel lieve sciogliersi della brezza della sera catturata dalle braccia di bianche betulle e pini verdastri…

Luogo isolato, lontano da tutto, il clamore della città, la folla degli ammiratori, i flash dei fotografi, le domande pressanti dei giornalisti…

Pareva che lei fosse su un palcoscenico invece…

Una pausa tesa, incombente, così da tenere su di sé l'attenzione dell'unico spettatore, fiato sospeso, in attesa d'una sola parola.

Silenzio…

Masumi Hayami intuì il gelo inondargli le vene. Per la prima volta nella vita non aveva il controllo della scena, delle battute, della rappresentazione.

Non era un attore ma viveva per il mondo dello spettacolo e dunque ne conosceva alla perfezione i gesti, le pause, gli attacchi, i silenzi.

Sapeva di cosa era divenuta capace l'altra…

In sette anni da ragazzina ingenua e goffa era divenuta una delle attrici più ammirate e…

Ebbe paura Masumi Hayami d'aver rivelato i propri sentimenti.

Ebbe paura che l'altra gli avrebbe riso in faccia…

Ebbe paura e per la prima volta s'immaginò d'uscire sconfitto dal combattimento.

Che sì, quello che vide ed intuì scorrere era un combattimento che lui non era certo avrebbe potuto mai vincere.

E quel ch'era peggio…

L'avrebbe persa…

Avrebbe perso lei…

 _Lei dunque stava recitando?_

Davvero…

A tal punto ammise d'essersi ridotto da non esser più capace di comprendere se davvero l'altra stesse recitando?!

E si che lei non l'aveva mai fatto nella vita.

Non aveva mai recitato, Maya Kitajima, se non quando s'era trovata sul palcoscenico, di fronte ad un pubblico.

Non aveva mai recitato con lui.

Era sempre stata sincera…

Sempre…

Adesso invece?

"Perdonarla?!" – il tono impostato e freddo ruppe il silenzio e invece che scaldare il cuore e consentire al sangue di tornare a scorrere nelle vene…

Masumi Hayami udì disprezzo nelle sillabe scandite dalla domanda quasi retorica.

Non per via del fatto che la richiesta di perdono fosse inutile…

Che lei l'aveva già perdonato.

E nemmeno per via del fatto che non ci fosse nulla da perdonare.

La replica della richiesta di perdono recava in sé un misto di stupore e disprezzo, come se in realtà, nulla l'altra avrebbe avuto da perdonare all'uomo. Nulla l'uomo le aveva mai fatto…

Nulla era scorso tra loro.

Disprezzo dunque…

Il disprezzo scorse nel timbro oscuro della voce.

Non quello che l'uomo s'era ostinatamente impuntato a suscitare nell'altra, per tutti gli anni in cui si erano incrociati, sfidati, odiati e cercati…

Disprezzo che lui stesso aveva fatto in modo si fosse riversato _sull'affarista senza scrupoli della Daito_ , ossia proprio su se stesso.

Disprezzo contro colui che usava gli attori come merce.

Quello era un disprezzo calcolato, lui ne era stato l'artefice.

Lui l'aveva creato a suo piacimento, infondendolo nell'altra per suscitare la sua rabbia, che la rabbia è motore ben più potente della tristezza.

C'era abituato…

Doveva esseci abituato eppure…

"Non l'avevo mai udita parlarmi in questo modo…" - altre sillabe, il tono sicuro e severo a riservare sarcasmo…

"Ragazzina…".

Masumi Hayami tentò di fare un passo, incredulo d'aver riconosciuto la voce di Maya Kitajima, la sua Maya, la sua ragazzina, ma dubbioso che lì, nel cono d'ombra in cui quella stava, forse non ci fosse davvero lei ma un'altra persona, una brava interprete della prima.

Talmente brava da riuscire ad imitarla…

Nella voce certo…

Ma quel tono no, non poteva essere della sua Maya.

Il passo s'arrestò, l'uomo si bloccò. Il ragionamento prese il sopravvento…

Se l'altra restava nell'ombra era segno che non voleva mostrare il suo volto, forse dunque non aveva coraggio d'accompagnare al disprezzo che traspariva dalla voce, il vero disprezzo, quello che avrebbe dovuto rivelare con gli occhi.

Masumi Hayami s'arrestò.

Sarebbe stato semplice avvicinarsi, scrutare gli occhi, piegare il respiro dell'altra come gli era parso fosse accaduto, ormai sempre più spesso negli ultimi tempi.

Frammenti intercettati durante le faticose prove della Dea Scarlatta.

Sguardi e silenzi e parole lievi, carpite nel turbinio delle vite frenetiche.

Brandelli d'un sentimento solo intuito, declinato forse dal cuore prima che dalla coscienza.

Scese il gelo…

"Sono trascorsi ormai sette anni…" – esordì l'altra restando ferma – "Da quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta. Ho imparato che il Presidente della Daito Art Production, Masumi Hayami, non fa o dice mai nulla per caso…".

"No…ti sbagli…perché…sono sempre io…mi stai dando di nuovo del lei?".

Stavolta fu Maya Kitajima a fare un passo, per uscire dall'angolo d'ombra.

Il profilo apparve, appena illuminato dalla luce del giorno che moriva, caparbia, incapace di lasciar spazio al buio.

Masumi si rese contro che la ragazzina era cresciuta.

Non solo in altezza…

Lui era alto sì e l'altra era ancora costretta a sollevare gli occhi per guardarlo in volto ma pareva che fosse lei adesso a sovrastarlo dall'alto della sua fama, dall'alto della sua sicurezza. Dall'alto di un sentimento che seppur vago ed indistinto, impauriva forse entrambi, capace di piegare le ginocchia, far sbiancare il volto, lanciare il cuore in una corsa impazzita.

Maya Kitajima aveva imparato come ci si muoveva nel mondo dello spettacolo. Aveva imparato a compiacere gli avversari, a tenere alta la testa di fronte all'invidia ed alle maldicenze.

Non era bellissima ma irradiava la luce di chi aveva vinto la scommessa e non avrebbe più abdicato al ruolo che s'era guadagnato con tanta fatica.

Dunque Maya Kitajima era diventata bellissima, della bellezza che generano il potere di conoscere se stessi finalmente, di sapere d'essere unici e possedere la capacità di prendere il destino nelle proprie mani…

Masumi Hayami osservò Maya Kitajima finalmente.

Lui l'aveva plasmata così, lui ne aveva intuito il talento e l'aveva afferrato come si stringe una rosa in boccio.

Una rosa d'uno strano colore, frutto di chissà quali incroci…

Una rosa scarlatta, nata per sbaglio…

Il fallimento dell'uomo incapace di piegare le oscure leggi di madre natura.

Eppure lui, in quel fallimento, aveva scorto la genialità dell'essere diversi ed unici al mondo, una genialità talmente istintiva e profonda, che persino la rosa stessa, per molto tempo, non ne aveva avuto contezza.

Così lui l'aveva curata, vezzeggiata, spronata.

L'aveva istruita e adesso…

Adesso lei era divenuta talmente splendente ed unica che Masumi Hayami non era più certo che l'altra sarebbe più stata sincera e pura…

E quando anche gli avesse rivelato che anche lei lo amava…

 _Dio…_

Gli sarebbe bastato solo quello…

Solo due parole.

Se le avesse pronunciate…

Lei sarebbe stata sincera?

Masumi Hayami s'accorse ch'erano trascorsi svariati minuti da quando lui aveva pronunciato quelle parole e l'altra invece aveva opposto solo un gelido silenzio, ribattendo poche parole d'inusitata freddezza.

Oltre ad avere rievocato il tempo in cui, ancora troppo distanti, non potevano che darsi del _lei,_ il viso di Maya lasciava intendere disprezzo misto ad una sorta di stupore sospeso, come se all'affermazione _ti amo_ sarebbero dovute seguire almeno delle spiegazioni.

 _Perdonarlo per cosa?_

 _Perché ti ha detto che ti ama?_

 _Si può spiegare perché si ama?_

 _Oppure perché nonostante ti amasse, ha reso la tua vita un Inferno!?_

Masumi Hayami ammise d'essersi mosso per primo, spinto dall'istinto e dal desiderio che non poteva più trattenere.

S'era mosso, s'era tradito, aveva consegnato all'altra, che non era più una ragazzina, il proprio destino.

S'era scoperto rivelando i suoi sentimenti…

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che in quel silenzio lui si sarebbe scoperto così vulnerabile e nudo…

Maya Kitajima avrebbe potuto fare ciò che voleva di Masumi Hayami, il Presidente della Daito Art Production, l'affarista senza scrupoli.

Aprire le sue mani alla speranza oppure chiuderle per sempre e gettarlo all'Inferno.

Aveva messo nelle mani dell'altra un potere immenso.

 _Che idiota!_

"E' stato lei ad insegnarmi ad avere rispetto degli avversari…".

"Non sono un tuo avversario Maya…questo lo sai, l'hai sempre saputo…hai detto bene…sono passati sette anni da quando ci siamo conosciuti e io non ho mai fatto nulla per ostacolarti…".

Un respiro fondo…

Un'altra pausa…

Lo sguardo giovane e severo si posò sul giovane uomo che oppose uno sguardo un poco tagliente, di convenienza. Era stato abituato così quando si sentiva in scacco, quando intuiva d'esser in procinto di finire all'angolo, da cui in un modo o nell'altro sarebbe dovuto uscire.

Fissare l'interlocutore, comunicare avversione…

Difficile ammettere che lo stava facendo con lei…

Che lei, Maya immediatamente sorrise, solo un poco, accennando un lieve movimento delle labbra, mutando in un istante il gelo che la circondava in un solido quanto evanescente tepore che irradiava dal volto.

Colpì nel segno che l'altro si ritrovò di nuovo disarmato e privo di difese…

"Maya…credevo che anche tu…".

"Sono passati sette anni da quando ci siamo incontrati…".

"Si, ed in questi anni non ho mai smesso di pensare a te…".

"Lo immagino…siete stato abile…".

Masumi Hayami non resse il distacco indotto dalla deferenza dell'altra.

Fece un altro passo, le arrivò vicino, l'afferrò per le braccia e strinse…

"Sono Masumi! Dammi del tu!".

L'ordine eruppe secco e diretto, sin quasi ad essere sgradevole, come un tempo erano stati tutti i rari contatti che lui si era permesso nei confronti dell'altra, come quando le aveva preso il viso e l'aveva stretto nella mano, obbligandola a guardarlo, imponendole d'avere - almeno a parole - maggior rispetto nei suoi confronti, ch'era pur sempre _uno dell'ambiente_ e non era mai bene mettersi contro uno come lui, sputargli in faccia disprezzo ed arroganza.

Poi quei contatti s'erano fatti via via meno drastici, come se entrambi, in fondo, non avesso altro desiderio che sfiorarsi, solo un poco, per toccare l'altro, la sua anima.

Lo sguardo di Maya si fece di nuovo severo…

Pareva comandare l'altro con un solo cenno, un battito di ciglia…

Che potere immenso era scivolato in quello sguardo, nel quale lui aveva veduto mille maschere.

Allentò la presa Masumi Hayami: "Ti prego…perdonami…non posso parlare con te in questo modo…".

Un altro respiro…

Lo sguardo si mantenne su quello dell'uomo…

Flebile concessione…

"Sono passati sette anni da quando ci siamo incontrati…o meglio…da quando ho conosciuto Masumi Hayami…il Presidente della Daito Art Production…l'affarista senza scrupoli. L'uomo capace di gettare nel fango un attore che non è più necessario, perché inviso alle compagnie teatrali e dunque incapace di portare al successo uno spettacolo e dunque incapace di produrre denaro e ricchezza…".

"Non l'ho mai fatto con te!".

No, l'altra proseguì…

"O ancora l'uomo capace d'accapparrarsi uno spettacolo a qualunque costo, e dunque comprare quegli stessi attori, sventolandogli in faccia una brillante carriera e pubblicità di prestigio e…".

Si morse il labbro Masumi Hayami…

Che non era vero che lui non l'avesse fatto con lei…

Che quello che diceva Maya era la sintesi crudele di ciò ch'era sempre stato lui.

Intuì d'essere in scacco, davvero.

Intuì che l'altra gli stava raccontando la sua vita mentre lui quella vita avrebbe voluto rinnegarla.

Cancellarla no, non sarebbe mai stato possibile.

Un sorriso, Maya colse la contraddizione ed istintivamente affondò…

Ancora di più…

Una luce sinistra scorse negli occhi: "E poi c'è Masumi Hayami…l'ammiratore delle rose scarlatte…".

Che l'altro ebbe un sussulto…

 _Dove voleva arrivare Maya?_

"Ero sempre io!" – contestò Masumi che lei voleva forse rinfacciargli d'essere rimasto nell'ombra - "Avevo ormai raccolto il tuo disprezzo come Masumi Hayami…se ti avessi rivelato che il tuo ammiratore e Hayami erano la stessa persona…".

"Ecco!".

Maya Kitajima puntò agli occhi dell'altro…

"Che…intendi?" – chiese l'uomo come sospeso…

Masumi Hayami si ritrovò trafitto. Non aveva mai faticato così tanto a sostenere un dialogo con qualcuno. Il passato ingombrante che si era creato da solo incombeva, rischiando di travolgerlo. Ma soprattutto, ciò che sentiva per Maya pareva esser in grado di spezzare il cuore, inghiottire il respiro, annullare la coscienza.

L'amava così tanto che immaginare d'averle riservato in passato gesti tanto arroganti…

"La maschera dell'uno o dell'altro si sarebbero spezzate!" – la chiosa gelò…

"Cosa?".

"Oppure tutte e due!".

Maya Kitajima s'irrigidì, il corpo seppur cresciuto e più forte, parve raggrinzirsi così da cogliere l'esitazione della presa dell'altro e sfuggirgli.

Un passo indietro, movimenti chissà quante volte studiati su un palcoscenico, per interpretare chissà quali ruoli…

Gesti spezzati e frantumati sino a cogliere ogni singolo respiro, ogni singolo battito del cuore, sino all'infinitesima contrazione muscolare così che, una volta riuniti e riavvolti in un'unica sequenza, avrebbero sprigionato, ognuno di loro, uniti assieme, l'effetto più dirompente ed univoco.

"Non avresti più potuto essere né Masumi Hayami l'affarista senza scrupoli, né Masumi Hayami il donatore di rose scarlatte!" – sibilò Maya – "Avresti perduto le tue maschere…e dunque come avresti potuto continuare ad avere una qualche influenza su di me?! Quale potere avresti avuto!? Che fosse stato d'addomesticarmi come un animale selvatico od ammansirmi come si fa con una bestiola da compagnia?! Quale di questi Masumi dunque dice…adesso…di amarmi!? Quale di questi? Oh…perdonami…e c'è anche Masumi Hayami, fidanzato con Shiori Takamiya…e c'è Masumi Hayami il benefattore…che regala teatri nuovi alle compagnie rifiutate da tutti! Dunque…quale…".

Un passo indietro…

"Quale Masumi ho di fronte? Comprenderai che per un'attrice è importante sapere quale avversario si trova di fronte o quale compagno sta recitando accanto a lei…".

"Non è una recita questa!".

Il grido eruppe di pari passo al passo ed alle mani che si riappropriarono del corpo magro dell'altra.

L'abbracciò, non potendo fare altro, non avendo alcuna arma di fronte all'altra e soprattutto di fronte a sé stesso, disarmato…

La strinsè così forte, che l'altra gli stava sfuggendo…

Idiota e pazzo…

Undici anni in meno eppure…

"Non ho mai finto con te…" – gridò Hayami – "Nessuno di questi Masumi che tu hai descritto ha mai finto! Ciascuno di loro ha recitato il suo ruolo…ciascuno di loro era autentico! Il donatore di rose…l'affarista sprezzante d'ogni relazione umana. Alla fine ero sempre io…mai avrei immaginato di ritrovarmi in conflitto con me stesso…".

"Eppure tu stesso ammetti d'esser stato uno di questi e tutti assieme al tempo stesso. Mai dunque avresti immaginato che il tuo conflitto sarebbe diventato il mio Inferno in questi sette lunghi anni!?".

"Non ho mai recitato…".

"Ti ho visto indossare troppe maschere…" – la voce s'incrinò…

No, non pareva il timbro impostato d'una solida recita, eppure il respiro restava vigile, incapace di cedere od arrendersi all'evidenza.

La recriminazione era troppo severa, la ferita dell'anima troppo fonda…

"Come potrei credere adesso che Masumi Hayami dica di amarmi!? Quale di questi è davvero colui che mi ama!? Devo pensare che l'affarista sia sceso a patti con il demonio ed abbia valutato di scegliermi perché porterò prestigio alla sua azienda?! Ora che sono così vicina alla Dea Scarlatta?!".

"No!".

Fu l'altro a staccarsi stavolta, sdegnato dalle parole.

Maya Kitajima pareva irriconoscibile…

Che lei continuò, come pervasa da una forza oscura, da riversare sull'altro prima che quella stessa forza annientasse lei.

"Oppure che il donatore di rose scarlatte, essendo ormai scoperto, ammetta di amarmi perché la sua coscienza possa continuae a beneficiare della sua stessa generosità nei miei confronti!?".

"Maya no!".

"E quale Maya Kitajima avrebbe infine suscitato l'amore di Masumi Hayami!? Beth…Midori…Cathy…Gina…Helen…Aldis…Jane!? Oppure la sciocca Bibi…o lo sfuggente Puck? Oppure…".

"Basta!".

"Oppure…è proprio la Dea Scarlatta, il ruolo più importante, ad aver avuto pregio di fare breccia nel tuo cuore e dunque adesso tu vuoi lei. Vuoi me per avere lei perché lei è ciò che hai desiderato da tutta una vita…lei, la dea Scarlatta, l'ossessione di tuo padre…e forse la ragione per cui tua madre sarebbe morta?! Quale di queste maschere dunque ti avrebbe conquistato sino a questo punto? E quale delle maschere che indossi è stata conquistata da una di quelle che ho indossato io!?".

"Basta!".

Strinse forte Masumi Hayami…

La sfacciataggine dell'altra rasentava l'insulto…

 _Chi era colei che stringeva tra le braccia?_

"Non siamo su un palcoscenico!" – gridò severo e ferito – "Questo non è un teatro…non ho mai finto con te…e se l'ho fatto, la mia finzione aveva uno scopo preciso…una precisa regia…".

"Salvaguardare la tua gallina dalle uova d'oro!".

"Maya…io ti ho insegnato a combattere…".

"Mi hai insegnato ad indossare una maschera…non quella del personaggio d'un copione…di una storia…ma quella che indosso tutti i giorni…quella che mi consente di non restare più ferita dall'invidia di chi mi circonda e quella che mi permette di non avere paura di te…".

"Perché dovresti avere paura di me? Ti ho ferito in passato è vero…ho commesso errori imperdonabili…questi errori ti hanno fatto soffrire…".

"Sapevi dov'era mia madre e non me l'hai mai detto…non ho potuto ascoltare la sua voce neppure una sola volta prima che lei morisse. Mentre lei ha ascoltato la mia, morendo dentro un oscuro cinema. Nessuno me la restituirà più e tu sei stato capace di rubarmi quel tempo. Come farai a restituirmelo?".

"Non potrò mai restituirti tua madre né il tempo che non hai potuto trascorrere con lei…non potrò farlo e questo lo sai. Sapevi già da tempo tutto ciò che ho fatto…eppure sei venuta qui…nonostante ciò che sapevi sei venuta ugualmente…perché…".

"E' vero…sono qui…e per questi pensi dunque che ti abbia perdonato!?".

Masumi Hayami rimase lì, il corpo lieve dell'altra addosso…

Lo sguardo s'aprì…

"Tu mi hai chiesto perdono…" – le parole di Maya uscirono più lievi stavolta, una nota di dolore accompagnava il frammento della morte della madre, appreso nel turbine di ruoli recitati per consentire alla Daito d'accrescere i suoi profitti.

L'incontro tra la madre – tenuta all'oscuro del destino della figlia – e la figlia – che non sapeva neppure che l'altra fosse ormai in punto di morte - sarebbe divenuto il momento culmine della carriera della giovane e sfortunata attrice, per colpire ancora di più il pubblico e far leva sull'innata commozione che generano che grandi storie d'amore, le grandi storie tra genitori e figli.

Solo che nulla era andato a quel modo.

E la donna era morta sola, in fuga, seduta sulla poltroncina d'un cinema dov'era proiettato il film interpretato dalla figlia.

Era cieca, dunque aveva ritrovato solo la voce della figlia, solo quella…

"Pensi dunque che ti abbia perdonato oppure mi hai chiesto perdono perché temi non l'abbia ancora fatto?".

"Maya…ti ho chiesto perdono…dovrò continuare a farlo per tutto il resto della mia vita perché ciò che ho fatto è…".

"Imperdonabile!? Dunque come potrò fare a perdonarti se ciò che hai fatto è imperdonabile?! Come potrei credere che mi ami se tutto ciò che hai fatto nella tua vita è stato solo per portare benefici al tuo lavoro?!".

La pietosa e spietata riscostruzione della vita di Masumi Hayami, un tempo, l'avrebbe reso orgoglioso e sprezzante, riconoscente a chi gliel'avesse rinfacciata, che di lui si sapesse esattamente quello…

Il lavoro innanzi tutto, l'azienda, i benefici, che potevano anche esser differenti dal denaro…

Tutto in primo piano, tutto avanti al resto…

Ora no…

Lì no…

Lì…

Il disprezzo piegò un poco la voce, il corpo grande e forte prese a tremare soggiogato dalla lenta ed inesorabile litania dell'altra che, anche se cresciuta, restava una giovane minuta, lieve, ma capace di sprigionare una forza ed un disprezzo senza eguali.

Quel disprezzo ora pareva ancora più tagliente e l'uomo non più capace d'accettarlo.

Tremò Masumi Hayami, ritrovandosi incapace di restare in piedi, abbracciare l'altra.

Le mani lasciarono Maya, le braccia ricaddero ai fianchi, le gambe cedettero e lui si ritrovò a terra, in ginocchio, di fronte all'altra che non si mosse.

Si ritrovò isolato, staccato da lei, a pezzi…

Aveva creduto che l'altra si fosse rivolto a lui perché tutti e due avevano sentito altro dentro di sé.

Aveva atteso così tanti anni ed in quegli stessi anni s'era macerato all'idea di non essere nulla per lei.

Quell'idea, forse ovvia, era divenuta comunque alibi, così in quegli stessi anni lui non era rimasto ad attenderla. Aveva continuato a coltivare la propria vita come se l'altra non fosse mai esistita e non come se l'altra non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo.

Anzi…

L'aveva ferita in ogni modo e maniera…

Aveva accettato il fidanzamento con un'altra donna, sin quasi ad arrivare sull'altare, per sposarla.

E poi aveva mandato a monte il matrimonio.

Forse era davvero tardi…

Tutto era accaduto solo dopo essersi reso conto che l'altra non gli era indifferente e che lui non le era indifferente.

Solo dopo…

Dunque forse era troppo tardi.

Maya fece un passo indietro.

Masumi se ne accorse, lo sguardo si ritrovò a fissare la mano dell'altra, incapace di sollevarli alla figura.

L'unica forza, sollevò la propria mano ed afferrò quella di lei e la strinse.

Maya non si sottrasse, non tentò di scivolare via dalla presa questa volta, come se quel tocco, meno invadente dell'altro, avesse avuto capacità di calmare la rabbia.

Girò il palmo ed andò ad appoggiarlo al viso dell'uomo.

Inspiegabile contatto ch'ebbe il potere d'acquietare e lenire la visione gretta e distruttiva ch'era stata rovesciata addosso.

"Le tue mani…" – l'esordio fu lieve, stavolta nessun disprezzo – "Non rammento esattamente quando…ma ricordo ch'erano calde…quando mi toccasti, la prima volta, e da allora non ho mai scordato il loro calore. In pochi si sono avvicinati davvero a me, in pochi hanno chiesto di tenere stretta la mia mano e tra quei pochi la tua era la più calda…".

"Maya…ammetto le mie colpe…tutte! Non ho avuto il coraggio di vivere solo…sono un uomo senza scrupoli quando si tratta di affari ma come vedi non sono stato capace di costruire nulla attorno a te e a me…".

"Hai costruito solo un enorme castello di menzogne…".

Si sollevò lo sguardo di Masumi…

"Non sapevo se tu mi amassi, se mi avresti mai amato…".

"Ma tu mi amavi?" – la domanda asciutta, ch'era era già la risposta.

L'ovvia contrapposizione tra l'amore di contro all'apparente disprezzo misto al cinismo più bieco che l'altro aveva sempre messo nelle proprie azioni, di fronte a tutti.

"Si…l'ho compreso…ma non è stato facile! Ci separano sette anni…davvero pensi che sette anni fa avrei mai potuto accorgermi di questo sentimento? Davvero pensi che tutto sia nato così, da un giorno all'altro? Io stesso ho faticato…ero stupito al pensiero che questo fosse amore…non ho voluto accettare che questo fosse amore…un amore così forte!".

"Ma non abbastanza forte! Hai atteso di conoscere cosa pensavo di te…prima di mettere in discussione tutto il castello che ti eri costruito attorno…".

"Sono un uomo…a dispetto della mia freddezza…ho tentato di assecondare ciò che mi veniva chiesto. Ho lavorato tutta la vita per l'azienda di mio padre. Non me ne vanto ma nemmeno posso vergognarmene…".

"Si, lo so! Hai dato tutto te stesso per quel lavoro! Il prestigio della Daito di fronte a tutto! Avresti concesso anche la tua vita e la tua libertà per la tua società! Piuttosto che un affarista senza scrupoli…oserei dire che sei un codardo!".

"Maya…".

"Si…piuttosto che metterti contro tuo padre...piuttosto che rinunciare alla nomea d'affarista senza scrupoli…hai preferito sottometterti a quella vita. Non sarà stato poi così difficile se sei riuscito ad ingannare persino te stesso?!".

"Maya…non immaginavo…".

"Non avresti mai pensato che avrei detto questo di te?! Ho avuto un buon insegnante in questo…".

"No…nessun buon insegnante! Hai ragione…io…volevo te…".

"Volevi…me?" - l'accento quasi sarcastico - "E dunque hai dimostrato di amarmi attraverso il disprezzo!? Sei un codardo! Se fossi stato capace di odiarmi davvero…se fossi stato in grado di suscitare in me odio…sul serio…allora forse io…".

"Tu cosa?!"

La chiosa s'impresse nell'esitazione dell'altra. Hayami non era stato capace di farsi odiare dunque…

Di nuovo tentò di ricucire lo strappo, riallacciare i capi del filo stracciato…

Che Maya tentò di sottrarsi, sottraendo la mano al tocco del volto…

Masumi Hayami la tenne lì, ferma, imponendo un'insolita forza.

"Volevo tenerti lontano da me…volevo che tu mi odiassi…" – sibilò tetro – "Perché quell'odio…quell'odio ti avrebbe tenuta legata a me. Non l'amore…sarebbe stato troppo difficile…per me. Ora l'ho compreso. Tante volte ho dovuto mostrarti il mio volto più cinico ma l'ho fatto perché tu così avresti avuto una persona da odiare…avresti combattuto contro di me e non ti saresti arresa!".

"Combattere contro di te anziché per te…".

"Si, lo so… si dice che l'amore possa tutto ma nel mio caso…".

"Nel tuo caso…l'amore ha orientato i tuoi gesti…l'amore ha fatto breccia…più dell'odio…".

"Cosa…".

Le dita della mano aderirono alla guancia…

Maya accarezzò il viso dell'altro e lui si spinse contro quel palmo, ficcando il viso lì, annusando l'odore dell'altra finalmente…

Scostò la mano poi e le labbra baciarono il palmo.

S'impressero le parole…

"Ti amo…" – ripetè di nuovo Masumi Hayami.

"Si…" – rispose Maya Kitajima – "Lo so…".

Il respiro si fece severo e fondo…

Le labbra s'aprirono a baciare il palmo, di nuovo, a fondo.

Il palmo si ritrasse, la mano sgusciò via…

Mani nelle mani, le braccia s'aprirono ad abbracciare l'altro che si rialzò afferrando il corpo cresciuto ma sempre piccolo e docile e lieve. Lo chiuse nell'abbraccio, lo strinse e si lasciò stringere, senza dire più una parola, quasi senza respirare.

Non respirò davvero Masumi scivolando alla bocca dell'altra, chiedendo delle labbra, entrando piano…

Non raccolse disprezzo, non raccolse rifiuto.

Si stupì…

Si staccò solo un istante, lo sguardo chiuso, il viso appoggiato al viso di Maya.

"Si…anch'io ti amo…" – un sussurro tanto lieve quanto dirompente, capace di spezzare le gambe e stracciare il cuore.

Le braccia corsero dietro la schiena, l'abbraccio si chiuse…

Era piccola Maya, si lasciò afferrare e stringere…

Si lasciò sollevare perché non aveva più parole, non aveva più recriminazioni, scuse o giustificazioni.

Non aveva più nulla nella testa se non l'inevitabile e gigantesco ed assoluto pensiero che lei amava Masumi Hayami.

L'aveva sempre amato.

Tutte le volte che l'aveva detestato, odiato…

Tutte le volte in cui aveva avuto paura di lui…

Tutte le volte in cui lui l'aveva sfidata…

Tutte le volte in cui lei s'era lasciata sfidare…

Erano sempre state sfide quelle scorse tra loro.

Alle volte così crudeli che nessuno ci avrebbe mai veduto in mezzo un briciolo d'amore.

Sarebbe stato difficile trovare affetto e bene dentro il disprezzo…

Maya Kitajima ammise che Masumi Hayami era stato un grande attore. Il migliore di tutti.

L'aveva ingannata, in tutti quegli anni. Era stato capace di farsi odiare al punto…

Al punto che lui s'era convinto che anche lei lo odiasse davvero.

Al punto che lui s'era convinto d'essere stato capace di farsi odiare.

Davvero bravo…

Che dietro alla magistrale interpretazione non avrebbe mai potuto esserci odio…

Difficile che l'odio potesse pungolare così a lungo e così intensamente, per sette lunghissimi anni.

Maya sentì d'essere lieve…

Il corpo piccolo sollevato…

Tenuto stretto, abbracciato sollevato, spinto indietro…

Aveva paura…

Ma s'aggrappò all'altro, abbracciandolo e stringendolo…

Aveva paura…

Non era mai accaduto…

Lo pensò…

"Non avere paura…" – sussurrò Masumi d'istinto – "Io…".

Si stupì Maya…

Pareva che lui le avesse letto nel pensiero…

"Non ho mai avuto paura di te…" – la bocca si mosse piano solo per spiegare – "Lo sai vero…ormai ci sono abituata…".

Discorsi stupidi, interrotti dal bacio, di nuovo, che le bocche s'unirono per sciogliere una danza sussurrata ed infinitesima, chiusa tra i respiri, scandita dalla lingua che batteva piano, accusando la presenza dell'altro…

"Mi hai perdonato?!" – Masumi glielo chiese, gli occhi negli occhi…

"No!" – la risposta secca, severa…

L'altro rimase un poco interdetto…

Ma lo sguardo di Maya non era cinico: "Non ti ho perdonato…ormai non ho nulla da perdonarti. Tu…tu hai perdonato te stesso?".

"Sei brava ragazzina!" – chiosò l'altro, intuiendo la stilettata ch'era scorsa nella risposta.

Lei non gli doveva nulla, lei lo amava e quando si ama…

"Dimmelo! Hai perdonato te stesso per ciò che hai fatto!?" – insistette Maya e per la prima volta da che lei era entrata, Masumi riconobbe il piglio un poco fanciullesco, ancora bambino, che aveva sempre contraddistinto i gesti e le parole dell'altra.

Se s'intestardiva a chiedere o volere qualcosa…

Ecco che la risposta sarebbe dovuta giungere ad accontentarla, altrimenti lei sarebbe rimasta lì, testarda, ad attenderla.

Il corpo prese a scivolare un poco, Maya strinse le gambe per restare aggrappa a lui e Masumi la tenne a sé, stringendola, tirandola su un poco che il viso di lei si ritrovò un poco più in alto del volto dell'uomo.

Finalmente lo poteva guardare dall'alto in basso…

Finalmente…

"Lo farò per te!" – disse piano Masumi – "Perdonerò me stesso perché se questo è ciò che vuoi…se questo è l'unico modo che ho per amarti…allora lo farò! Si…".

"Devi farlo per te stesso! Non per me…".

"Ti ho fatto del male…".

Negò Maya Kitajima…

"In quell'Inferno…è stato difficile vederti…ma so che forse sono stata io ad indurti ad agire così. Tu volevi il mio bene ed il mio bene non era avere una spalla su cui piangere, braccia dove rifugiarmi, assensi e complimenti…".

"Si ma…".

Maya era più in alto, così che dovette semplicemente reclinare un poco il viso e baciare l'altro e poi mettergli una mano sulla bocca e…

"Ora sono io che te lo chiedo. Devi perdonare te stesso e devi essere tu a volerlo. Me l'hai insegnato tu. Tutto ciò che ho compiuto nella mia vita l'ho voluto per me stessa…non per te o per altri. Solo per me stessa. E sei tu che mi hai spinto ad agire così, a sentire così! Sono solo io che ho dovuto trovare la strada per interpretare i miei personaggi. Io ho dovuto cercare…alle volte ho fallito…altre volte ho scoperto la forza dentro di me. Dunque…".

"Va bene…" – annuì Masumi – "Ho capito…non so se ci riuscirò!".

"Dovrai riuscirci! Questo almeno me lo devi! Fallo per me…trova la strada per perdonare te stesso…".

"La strada…".

Maya appoggiò la fronte alla fronte dell'altro. Le mani ch'erano incrociate dietro la nuca dell'altro affondarono nei capelli stringendoli, tirando un poco la testa, che si reclinò, costringendo l'uomo a mostrare il volto.

Che lei baciò piano…

Che lui si lasciò baciare…

"Ma…" – balbettò Masumi – "Non so se…".

"Non parlare…" – le dita scorsero alle labbra – "Ti ho chiesto di perdonare te stesso…non ti ho detto di farlo adesso…".

Un debole sorriso, Masumi rise – "Chi sei!? Davvero sei Maya Kitajima?" – incredulo che l'altra fosse divenuta così audace…

Un lieve sorriso…

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, perché sei tu Romeo? Rinnega tuo padre, e rifiuta il tuo nome! O, se non lo vuoi, tienilo pure e giura di amarmi, ed io non sarò più una Capuleti…".

I versi recitati piano, lo sguardo fisso all'altro…

 _Dunque cos'era un nome…_

"Quello che noi chiamiamo col nome di rosa, anche chiamato con un nome diverso, conserverebbe ugualmente il suo dolce profumo…" – proseguì Masumi Hayami, osservando la piccola attrice che teneva stretta tra le braccia.

Che anche lei sorrise - "Dunque noi saremo sempre…io Maya…".

"Ed io Masumi…".

"Ma saremo altro dai nostri nomi. Siamo nati e ci siamo incontrati, e questo a dispetto del nostro aspetto del nostro rango e della nostra età…".

"Questo è tutto…noi saremo sempre gli stessi…avremo sempre lo stesso profumo…".

"Il tuo profumo…" – sussurrò Maya piano…

"Imploro la tua anima…".

"Ed io la tua…".

Silenzio…

I due corpi avvinti si staccarono dalla parete.

Volteggiarono piano, le labbra a cercarsi di nuovo, gli occhi chiusi.

I corpi volteggiarono come a seguire invisibili passi di danza. La stanza buia accolse i pochi passi.

Un altro passo ancora…

Masumi si piegò appoggiando la sua compagna di danza un poco indietro. Ancora un poco…

Che lei si ritrovò distesa, il corpo dell'altro su di sé ma non incombente…

Maya sciolse l'abbraccio…

Nel buio non vedeva nulla…

Da fuori, frinire di cicale che parevano impazzite adesso…

Frusciare di fronde, betulle e salici…

Foglie tenere e piccole, incapaci d'opporsi persino alla brezza più lieve, s'agitavano, seguendo il flusso delle correnti tiepide, odorose di calma e di sera…

Tintinnii di scacciaspiriti appesi chissà dove, mescolati ai suoni ovattati della sera che calava, manto lieve a zittire il groviglio di suoni diurni.

E lì, nel groviglio, il cuore batteva così forte che le tempie rimbombavano, amplificando la eco…

Nel buio…

Occhi sgranati…

Nel buio…

Frusciare lieve di vesti…

Le dita strinsero un poco il tessuto freddo delle coperte…

Il corpo piccolo si ritrasse d'istinto…

Maya si ritrovò seduta…

Nel buio…

"Perdonami…" – sussurrò Masumi – "Ho atteso così tanto…".

Un respiro fondo, l'uomo si sedette infine sul letto di fronte all'altra, che anche se era buio, la poteva vedere e la poteva toccare.

Accarezzò il viso, rimase in silenzio, godendo un poco, in contemplazione dell'altra.

Le dita lisciarono la guancia e poi le labbra…

Anche Maya appoggiò di nuovo la mano sul viso dell'altro. La mano rimase ferma però…

"Le tue maschere…davvero adesso…non ne indossi più nessuna?" – lo chiese di nuovo, la voce un poco tremante, non triste però.

"No…nessuna…" – sussurrò Masumi lasciandosi accarezzare – "Ma se questo è un modo elegante per dirmi che hai paura…una paura diversa da quella di sempre nei miei confronti…allora sappi che ne ho anch'io…".

La mano tentò di ritrarsi e lui l'afferrò e la tenne lì.

"Ho desiderato così tanto che tu mi accarezzassi…fallo se vuoi…in fondo te lo devo…tu sei quella che con me non ha mai indossato nessuna maschera…mentre io…ne ho avute tante. Dunque è giusto che tu sappia che ora non ne ho nessuna addosso. Tocca il mio viso…ascolta la mia voce…osserva i miei gesti…non ho nessuna maschera…ciò che c'è davanti a te è solo la mia anima…" - lo sguardo chiaro sussultò – "Ma sappi che anche quest'anima ha paura…una paura misteriosa e sublime…la paura indotta dall'averti qui, tra le mie braccia…dopo aver vagato così a lungo…troppo a lungo…da non avere più certezza di sapere se ciò che ho di fronte sia reale…".

La destra s'appoggiò al viso, Masumi accarezzò la mano con la propria destra, godette del contatto, un respiro di resa e di disperazione…

"Si…" – continuò – "A dispetto della mia fama…non avrei mai potuto conoscere prima di adesso una ragazza come te. Non avrei potuto perché tutto me l'avrebbe impedito, io stesso avrei avuto ribrezzo e vergogna…ma ora…nemmeno io so nulla di come si bacia una ragazza di undici anni meno di me…non so come si accarezza…non lo so perché è la prima volta anche per me…".

Le dita scorsero sulle labbra dell'altro, pigiando su di esse a troncare il discorso. Era troppo…

Masumi si zittì, comprendendo d'aver offerto all'altra una via d'uscita, offrendole la propria stessa paura.

"Insegnami…" – mormorò Maya, piano.

Ancora lo sguardo dell'altro sussultò, solo un istante…

La mano sul viso dell'uomo prese a scorrere ai suoi lineamenti...

Come un tempo era stato per Helen…

Maya osservò il viso dell'altro, lo studiò…

Il suo profumo…

La eco del battito del cuore, lì, nell'arteria pulsante del collo…

Chiuse gli occhi, che forse lo sguardo avrebbe tradito un sussulto.

Ad occhi chiusi sarebbe stato più facile condurre i sensi lì, al viso dell'altro, agli occhi dell'altro, ch'essi erano su di lei e sarebbe stato impossibile averli addosso.

Maya chiuse gli occhi…

Le dita scorsero alla camicia, i bottoni sgusciati ad uno ad uno.

Le dita tremanti incontrarono la pelle tesa e forte…

Nel buio…

Il corpo si contrasse un poco, sollevandosi, il petto liscio offerto…

Le labbra s'aprirono…

Nel buio…

Le dita non bastavano più a disegnare il senso dell'altro…

L'istinto chiese di più…

Silenzio…

Le labbra s'adagiarono dunque, sul petto lieve, mentre il corpo piccolo si sporse, avvicinandosi, adattandosi al corpo dell'altro che l'accoglieva, l'avvolgeva, l'abbracciava in una stretta lieve ma piena, anche se ora tutto gridava d'averla e tenerla a sé.

"Mi fido di te…" – appena sussurrato, più che una dichiarazione d'amore mentre le dita solcavano la pelle, insinuandosi nella stoffa, scostandola piano, indugiando ad accarezzare il calore.

"Lo so…solo così sarò capace di perdonarmi…e solo così ti dimostrerò che ti amo…".

"Amami…" – lo sguardo agli occhi, il corpo addosso, stretto, mentre le dita affondavano nei capelli e la bocca baciava il viso tutto, gli occhi, il naso, le guance, la bocca…

Attese ancora Masumi Hayami…

Un altro istante ancora…

Attese che Maya ascoltasse dentro di sé la fiducia ed il desiderio.

Era troppo giovane…

Era necessario che fosse lei ad ascoltare per prima, tutto, e a voler appagarsi d'amarlo, così che…

Si, ch'era troppo adesso…

Tutto troppo distante, seppure erano lì, occhi negli occhi…

Chiusi…

Bocca sulla bocca…

Danza impercettibile e fonda…

Le dita si mossero davvero, superando la barriera della stoffa, respingendola, chiedendo d'ascoltare la pelle come unico marchio di riconoscimento dell'altro, unico luogo ove lasciar approdare il desiderio.

Comprese Masumi e lieve e piano imitò i gesti dell'altra, scorrendo alla schiena, levigando i muscoli teneri, scostando anch'egli le stoffe sottili.

Il golfino, la camicia…

La gonna…

Le dita rivelarono la pelle docile e bianca…

Le dita, ancora incerte, si ritrovarono smarrite all'idea di violare il corpo, imprimendo sopra di esso un contatto troppo sfrontato.

Che fu lei, Maya, a prendergli la mano e ad appoggiarla a sé, tenendola lì, ferma, ad ascoltare il calore irradiato dal palmo…

Un sussulto lieve…

Il battito del cuore diretto e fondo…

La bocca si staccò, il corpo s'inarcò un poco, mentre il viso si volgeva verso l'alto in un'istintiva offertà di sé.

Le mani si chiusero abbracciandolo…

Le dita incerte s'adagiarono al petto, stringendo un poco, la presa indusse un gemito appena respirato…

Il seno piccolo e turgido, passero implume…

La pelle lieve e serica, intatta e mai sfiorata…

Un soffio…

Un istante…

Masumi ebbe un tremito, che se la ragione avesse preso di nuovo il sopravvento, lui non avrebbe potuto che fermarsi.

Baciò la bocca allora, tremante…

Morse le labbra per tenerle a sé, mentre il sangue inondava il cervello ed ogni remora, ogni freno, ogni dubbio parevano sollevati ed inondati e spazzati via…

"Non avere paura…" – respirato piano, senza respiro – "Vuoi…".

Lo disse a lei, che quasi era detto a sé stesso.

"Amami…" – disse piano Maya – "E se avrò paura…amami di più…".

Nessun'altra parola…

Nessun'altra spiegazione…

Il respiro si sollevò, risucchiato in gola.

Il corpo s'adagiò su di lei, imponendosi ed aprendosi, che lei l'accolse leggera e morbida, intuendosi capace d'accogliere lui e se stessa.

Si chiuse stringendosi a lui, le gambe intrecciate, il sesso placato dal contatto…

Il cuore inebriato e stupito nell'ascesa verticale, come gabbiano a sfidare correnti ascensionali…

E poi già nella caduta, giù nell'abisso di sé e dell'altro…

L'istintiva contrazione del corpo piccolo e fragile indusse ad abbracciarla, accarezzare la testa, stringere i capelli, mentre il desiderio ondeggiava sbattuto contro scogliere imponenti dalla forza del vento e del mare…

Spuma bianca ovattata e salmastra invase i sensi, infiltrandosi nei pertugi di roccia, come nelle singole vene, inondando il sangue e penetrando fin nel fondo delle viscere…

Carezze ricamate sulla pelle…

Dita strette, intrecciate e chiuse…

Respiro fondo ed asciutto…

La tempesta a mala pena udita da lontano…

Il vortice di vento e pioggia li colse…

Come viandanti che, mano nella mano, s'accorgono d'essere allo scoperto, dispersi, nella piana vasta e senza rifugio, in balia dell'acqua e dell'aria carica di fulminante energia…

I passi presero a correre veloci…

Mano nella mano…

Roccia e bianco di mare…

Spuma mobile e pietra fradicia…

Azzurro mescolato ad innocente amaranto…

Giunse piano e da lontano…

Inaspettata e secca…

Saetta chiara ed abbagliante li fece tremare e sollevarsi ed arretrare e fermarsi, incerti che un altro lampo di luce li avrebbe davvero rincorsi e trovati e colpiti ed annientati…

Si, scorse nella tempesta, un altro vortice d'aria, compatto e grigio, incombente…

Onde alte e nere…

Schiuma chiara ed ovattata…

Le parve d'affogare e si strinse a lui…

E lui la tenne stretta annegando nel silenzio che li colse, le labbra morse, il vuoto attorno e la caduta ed il respiro atterrito come da terrore dell'ignoto…

Che in fondo si è sempre soli di fronte a se stessi in balia di sé…

Suono unico, onda vaga…

Tutto rimbalzò addosso travolgendo i muscoli tesi…

Tutti rieccheggiò ampliandosi a rompere e stracciare il fremito che ingoiò la voce e scompose la carne, chiuse il respiro…

Le dita inanellate si strinsero ancora di più, imponendo di tenerlì lì, l'uno addosso all'altra, immobili a respirare l'uno il tremito dell'altra…

Dolore e vertigine…

Di più, ancora di più…

L'anima vide se stessa, come allora, sulla riva del ruscello…

Turbine di fiori di susino rossi…

Tutti attorno, anche se loro non erano là nella Valle della dea Scarlatta…

Che dunque la valle sarebbe stata ovunque…

Ovunque due anime avessero avuto in sorte di trovarsi…

A dispetto dell'età, del rango o dell'aspetto…

Le anime si sarebbero riconosciute…

Si sarebbero ritrovare…

Tese fino al spasimo…

"Ti amo…" – lo disse piano Masumi, stretto a lei, il corpo molle e lieve, i muscoli e la coscienza pervasa dal languore, vino soave, miele ambrato, sciolti sulla pelle a lenire il senso d'abbandono.

"Amami…sempre… come io ti ho sempre amato…" – respirò Maya tenendosi stretta a lui, senza paura, senza avere più nemmeno sentore di chi fosse lei e di chi fosse l'altro.

Ma l'abbracciò ancora più stretto, che intuì sottile il timore che rialzandosi, Masumi l'avrebbe guardata e l'avrebbe osservata così, senza difese, piccola ed in balia del tremito che ancora eccheggiava nelle viscere.

Non voleva essere osservata, era stata così insignificante per tutta la vita, che voleva rifuggere il timore d'esserlo ancora.

Anche se sentiva d'essere intensamente fulgida e libera….

Così lo tenne stretto a sé, il viso immerso nell'incavo del collo, lì, ad annusare il sentore minerale della pelle, il battito veloce che correva nelle vene…

Lì, a bearsi d'essere piccola ed insignificante, eppure felice d'aver ascoltato il tremito immenso che l'aveva raggiunta fin nella parte più fonda di sé, a toccare quell'anima ignota e splendida ch'era sempre stata dentro di sé.

"Vorrei…guardarti…" – le sussurrò Masumi all'orecchio, intuendo forse il timore di Maya – "Lo so che tu non vorresti…".

Che in fondo la conosceva bene, anche se non gli era mai accaduto di perdersi tra le braccia di una ragazzina così giovane, anche se era tutto sorprendentemente vivo e vero per lui.

Ad occhi chiusi Maya comprese e si staccò solo un poco per consentire a Masumi di guardarla.

"Apri gli occhi…" – chiese lui, accarezzando il viso, le dita leggere delle mani grandi scorsero sulla pelle un poco umida e morbida.

Maya aprì gli occhi e lo vide vicinissimo a sé, gli occhi chiari un poco lucidi, la pelle anch'essa accesa ed umida, il profilo netto e perfetto.

Lo vide e capì ch'era giusto…

Masumi potè finalmente guardarla…

"Sei così bella…la tua anima è così bella...io sono lì, accanto ad essa…".

"Ed io sono accanto a te…" – un sorriso lieve – "Hai ragione…è bello osservarmi nel tuo viso…i tuoi occhi sono gli occhi della mia anima…amo i tuoi occhi….".

"Dunque ami te stessa. Ed io amo te…non ho mai amato nessuno a questo modo. Scompaio di fronte a te…e non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare chi io sia adesso che tu sei qui…non so più chi sono stato e non vorei essere altri che colui che è qui adesso…".

Poche parole…

Un bacio lieve…

Il corpo piccolo scivolò più giù sovrastato dall'altro…

L'anima più piccola scomparve inghiottita dal buio.

Nulla rimase dell'una e dell'altra, che adesso erano insieme, di nuovo, come era stato e come sarebbe stato sempre.

Mentre fuori il buio inondava il cielo, scacciando gli ultimi aneliti di giallo e di indaco, negli echi dei respiri che si erano rincorsi per sette lunghi anni.

19


End file.
